If Bridge Only Knew
by karla-weasley
Summary: Bridge is in love with Oliver, but doesn't want to. Will Oliver finally notice her? Will he be able to return those feelings back?  This is a "short" story for a friend who requested me to write them a story.  First finished story ever written.


It was raining, impossible to see what exactly what was going on, but people kept on cheering and showing support to their house team to win.

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin!"

Only one girl was cheering for one member of the team. No one noticed but her two best friends what she was yelling. Her friends smiled secretly and kept on screaming "Gryffindor!" while she yelled "Oliver!" repeatedly.

The game was over once Harry caught the snitch. Throughout the whole game people had to keep on guessing what was happening since the rain kept on pouring even harder by the minute. Students ran towards the castle and used a spell to dry themselves walking towards the common rooms to warm themselves up.

"That game was amazing!"

"You couldn't see anything Bridge. How can you tell it was amazing?" said Cari, one of Bridge's best friends.

"Because Oliver was playing of course."

"Right, but of course. It's always bright and sunny where ever Oliver Wood is."

"Shut up," laughed Bridge.

Bridge's real name was Bridgett but everyone called her Bridge for short. Only her best friends knew she had a huge crush on Oliver Wood, the hunky Quidditch Captian of the Gryffindor team. The girls were walking towards their common room when Arie asked.

"So when do you think of going up to Oliver and declare your love to him?" said Arie mockingly.

"Ha ha… Never," frowned Bridge, "I mean he doesn't even know who I am." The only time she had to guts to scream or show some type of awareness to Oliver was during the games. None of the students around her realized she was only cheering for Oliver; what are the possibilities that Oliver heard her when he is more concentrated on the game?

"Oh, he soon will notice you, once you make an appearance," said Arie.

"What makes you so sure about that?" said Bridge, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm just saying a day will come when he will notice you for some reason…good or bad." Arie laughed at the last part. "I'm kidding!" She said automatically seeing Bridge's expression. "But for real, he will realize who you are once you do something other than yelling his name when he's concentrating on the game."

"True," said Bridge. She was thinking the same thing before.

"You can always start with the simple hi I've been telling you," suggested Cari. "Look! There he is." They had reached the entrance to the great hall, many were heading for dinner (yes the game lasted a quite a while). Oliver was near the door, which he seemed to have lost something since he kept on searching around the ground.

"What am I suppose to say?" whispered Bridge.

"Hello, of course," said Cari.

"And what an awesome game he played, since you claim it was," joked Arie.

"Ohhhh, ask him if he needs help," suggested Cari.

"I can't do it," said Bridge starting to walk away.

"Oh yes you can," said Arie pushing her back. But once they reached to the door, Oliver had gone inside to the great hall with Katie Bell dragging him inside.

"Maybe next time," hoped Cari.

"Yeah next time," said Arie. "But next time be quick and don't hesitate…again!"

"Yeah." _'Why do I always back out? It's just a simple hi. What's so hard about that? But why does Katie always have to show up as well?'_ Bridge questioned herself. Arie said her good nights to the other girls and left to her dorm, since she belonged to the Ravenclaw house, and the other girls, who belonged in Gryffindor left as well in order to start in some homework.

The next day on a Sunday the girls were eating lunch.

"Do you think that I can cheer for him because I know nobody is paying attention to me and especially him?" asked Bridge to Cari and Arie.

"It's a possibility," said Arie.

"But why does Katie always have to show up on the only times it seems that I have a chance to talk to him?" wondered Bridge.

"Who knows? Maybe you are the one who's never quick, giving her the chance to get him." Arie said, trying to give Bridge some courage but only making her frown.

"How about we go outside and dance for a while?" asked Cari, changing the subject.

"I'm up for it. I got all my homework done," smiled Bridge. Thankful for Cari to bring something that she loved doing.

"I'll have to pass. I'm the one that hasn't even started yet with the homework," dreaded Arie with a heavy sigh. "But have fun, you guys." She smiled while walking to her dorm.

"What were you doing last night?" asked Cari. Arie stopped and turned slowly.

"Oh! Ummm…nothing actually. Are you finished with your homework?" Arie asked trying to change the questioning to someone else.

"Sort of. Not really. I'll finish it later. But you…," continued Cari.

"Well…yeah gotta get to it then, sorry," saying this while walking fast towards to her common room.

"Do you think she's hiding something from us?" asked Bridge.

"She might but…just let her be. She'll tell us when she's ready if she really is," said Cari.

Bridge and Cari went outside and found a great spot near the lake and deserted from people.

"Hey isn't that Oliver Wood over there at the other side?" asked Cari.

"Yeah. Shouldn't he be like stressing over his next strategy for the next game?" asked Bridge to Cari. Oliver Wood was sitting on the root of the tree, poking the water with a stick.

"Maybe it's his way of relaxing and thinking. You should go say hi." Cari persuaded.

'_If I can't say hi this time; I will forget about him. I will stop thinking about him and stop cheering for him. He'll never notice me.  
Not when I keep backing out on something just sooo simple and easy.  
Katie isn't around, that's a good sign. I can have a chance. Say hi and see what happens. If not then it's no use. There's no chance of hoping. So say hi Bridge. Say hi and you can get over it. Say hi and maybe things will change between him and me. Just say hi.' _Bridge kept on repeating this in her head.

"Ok. I'll do it. If I can't I'm just going to give up on him," whispered Bridge with determination.

Bridge stood up while Cari set up their place to start their dance routine.

'_Just say hi. Something simple. Just say hi and see what else comes out of your mouth. Just say hi!'_

Bridge started walking towards him when she noticed a girl practically running towards Oliver. She tried to walk a bit faster but Oliver shifted his body and noticed the other girl.

"Ugh, Katie once again. Is she stalking him or what?" muttered Bridge under her breath.

'_It's a sign. It was meant for me not to say anything. And of course he noticed her first. I can't just go up to him now and say a stupid hi. I'll look stupid.'_ And so Bridge started walking back where Cari was.

"I can't do it."

"Of course you could have if it wasn't for that _chick_." Cari tried to encourage her and emphasizing on the word 'chick' to show she didn't like her for what she did.

"Nah, it was a sign. Forget it, let us just dance now and forget about Oliver Wood for good."

"Are you…" Cari decided not to say anything afterwards since Bridge started to dance. She knew that once dancing it was hard to get her attention. _'Hmmm…just like Oliver in the Quidditch field.' _

A few minutes had passed since they both started to dance when Cari's boyfriend came over.

"Hello ladies, how's the dancing coming along?" asked Cari's boyfriend (his identity will be revealed in another so-called-short story).

"Great, " said Bridge.

"We're getting better at it…I think," laughed Cari.

"Ah, well I was hoping if you could help me with my Charms homework since you're so good at it."

"I thought you would have asked your best friend for help."

"Nah, I want you to help me," winked the boyfriend.

"Ha, fine I'll help. I have to finish my own but later though."

"No, it's ok Cari. Go ahead and help him," said Bridge. "I'll stay here for a bit more. I want to think as well. Plus you have to finish your homework before tomorrow."

"Yeah…but are you sure?" assured Cari.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go help your boyfriend before he ends up flunking this year," joked Bridge.

"You're too sweet Bridge," laughed Cari's boyfriend too.

"Alright, but I'll catch up with you later tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." And with Bridge's final work, Cari and her boyfriend left, leaving Bridge alone. She began to dance a bit more but ended up sitting down staring at the lake, musing. She did not realize that the sun was setting already. She finally noticed it was dark and figured dinner was almost over.

She headed to the Great Hall to eat something quick before heading to the common room.

'_I'm going to forget about Oliver Wood. I'm going to ignore him whenever he pops out. I'm not going to go goo-goo eyed when I see him. I am going to forget him. I am going to move on and stop thinking about him. I mean he looked at Katie for heaven's sake, when I was walking towards him too! If I didn't know better, I would of thought they both are going out. Argh, just forget it. I feel so stupid thinking about this. Seriously I have to forget it and move on with my life. I will stop talking or mentioning his name. Ahhh!'_

The whole time Bridge was thinking she was thinking of the same thing until she convinced herself of what she was saying was true and had to be done.

Bridge did not get to see Cari that night. She saw her and her boyfriend in the corner with a mountain of books. Cari's boyfriend did really not understand the material that was being given to him. _'Maybe he should of sticked with his best friend's help. Might have been easier and faster for him,'_ thought Bridge laughing at the thought.

She wasn't saying that Cari was dumb. Oh no, Cari was very smart, but when it comes to other people's homework and her homework, it was just too much. And let's face it, her boyfriend was not that smart, plus he would always leave his homework at the last minute.

Bridge wanted to go say something to them but it seemed rude to interrupt them while they concentrated in their work. So Bridge decided to hit the sack early since she had nothing else to do.

The next morning, the three girls were found at the library reading a book for her Potions class. Oliver Wood was there too reading a book about Quidditch as always.

"Sooo, I've realized that you haven't even glanced at Oliver knowing he is right across from where you're sitting," analyzed Arie.

"Well that just shows that I'm keeping my word."

"What do you mean?" asked Cari.

"I convinced myself that if I didn't say hi the next time I would completely forget about him."

"So is that what you meant yesterday?" Cari kept on asking.

"Yes. I don't see the point in admiring him anymore. I can't say hi without either me freaking out or _something_ interrupting me. It's a waste of time and I give up. I'm going to move on," answered Bridge truthfully and confidently.

"Oh I see," said Arie.

"Why did you sound so disappointed?" asked Bridge.

"Oh nothing. Didn't mean to sound like that. It's good that you're moving on now." But her tone was not convincing. Both Bridge and Cari gave each other a glare before going back to their books.

"Did you and your boyfriend finish your homework last night?" asked Bridge to Cari, changing the subject.

"In fact, we did. Otherwise, I would be stressing right now trying to finish it before class starts. Which reminds me," Carie stood up and began to pack her things, "I need to go find him. He kept my notes for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I find it funny, since he's the one who's fantastic in that subject."

"Excuses in order for you two to see each other and find some alone time," winked Arie. Cari only smacked her with her book, waved goodbye and left the library.

Once Cari left, Arie looked concerned and asked Bridge.

"You serious about not trying to get involved with Oliver anymore?"

"Yeah, seems like he has his hands full with Katie Bell. Plus they seem like the perfect match since they both play Quidditch."

"Why won't you try out for the team next year?"

"I love sports but Quidditch…I just…can't. I mean, I love talking about it and I love to play it but at home with my family and friend. Not for competition." Bridge started looking for one of her books. "I prefer to stick with my dancing and focus on my studies here in the meantime."

"Ah, alright." Arie looked sideways did some random hand gesture and added. "Well I have to go, I have to meet up with a few friends about the class. See ya later."

"Laterz." And so Bridge was left alone.

A few minutes later, Bridge noticed it was time for class and started to pack her things.

Days has passed and Bridge was so far keeping her word. She didn't get excited when she saw him and she didn't talk about him like before. This worried the girls a bit. She was doing excellent in her school work and becoming extraordinary in her dance moves but there was something missing from her.

"Are you alright Bridge?" asked Cari.

"Yes of course. Why?" wondered Bridge.

"Well you don't seem like yourself," said Arie.

"In what way do you mean?"

"You're too quiet lately."

"You don't cheer as loud as before."

"And you keep going to the library or outside to dance."

"And away from us. Yes, we got our own problems but we have to make some time for us three besties."

Cari and Arie went back and forth. Bridge only stayed quiet.

"Point proven. What's going on Bridge?"

"Fine!" yelled Bridge while taking a big breath, this time she started with a calmer voice. "Forgetting and not talking about Oliver is harder than I thought. He keeps coming out everywhere. It's frustrating. So I'm keeping myself busy…makes it easier to keep him out of my head."

"Oh…well tomorrow we're allowed to go to Hogsmeade. How about we go and have fun?" suggested Cari.

"Yeah sounds good," said Bridge.

"Come on. You shouldn't let a guy bring you down. Now, smile," encouraged Arie.

"You're right. How about we go finish this homework outside on the nice day?"

"Good thinking. My butt's hurting with this chair. The library should probably think of making comfortable chairs don't you think?" said Cari. They all laughed and started to pack up their things to head outside.

The next day the girls ate breakfast and headed to Hogsmeade. They entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered a round of Butterbeers.

The girls began to talk of random subjects in whom one Bridge started talking about the cute Quidditch players and the best teams. At that moment Oliver Wood and Katie Bell entered with other few members.

Bridge took no notice of this and kept talking. She suddenly got an urge to start dancing and responded well to this urge. She got up and started making a small dance that caused others around her to make noise. Bridge's friends cheered for her and so did the others. They didn't know what was going on but welcomed the new phase Bridge was going through. Bridge felt more confident and began dancing a bit more acknowledging her new audience at the pub.

She finished her dance and started the conversation between the three best friends. They laughed, smiled and finished drinking their Butterbeers when they decided to leave.

They went to all the stores and lastly went into the Quidditch shop for last. Bridge began to talk about a broom she was very fond about and what team had it when all three heard a familiar voice. None had noticed they were inside the store.

"You should find a jersey here." It was Oliver Wood with the group he had entered at the pub. It was a guy and girl, Bridge did not recognize, the Weasley Twins, Angelina and of course Katie.

"Excuse me," the unknown girl called the owner of the store, "do you have jerseys of any Spanish team?"

"Yeah, we have…" the owner began.

"I'd love to get this broom but I think I'll wait until I get back home. Are you girls going to buy something?" asked Bridge.

"Nope." Both girls answered.

"Let's go then," Arie said.

Once out of earshot Arie began. "Do you still like him, Bridge?"

"I…I think I do. But I'm not gonna let him bring me down. I'm going to have fun."

"Ha ha! Good! Because he saw you dancing and heard the whole Quidditch conversation…I think the one at the store too," laughed Arie.

"He did?" asked Bridge innocently.

"Yeah," continued Cari. "I bet you would of choked if you were still goo-goo eyed about him or after him."

"It's good though, isn't it? Not doing that?" asked Bridge.

"Definitely a good thing," said Cari.

"So who was that guy and girl at the shop with Oliver?"

"Oh, that's Percy Jackson and Ivette Garza. They've been here for quite a while but I'm assuming you've been too absorbed in your things to notice them," explained Arie.

"Percy is with us in our house, Gryffindor, but he's really reserved. I've only spoken to him cause of…" Cari was cut off by Arie.

"Your hubby!" laughed Arie. Cari only rolled her eyes and kept on talking.

"Yeah, but they come from America and seems they are here for some safety issue."

"I've only spoken to Ivette. I'm helping her out since she skipped a few levels and I'm prefect. She's in the right house because she really works hard and is up to her level already by just having a few weeks of tutoring," Arie filled in to the girls.

"How's Percy doing?" asked Bridge.

"He's going great," said Arie.

"How do you know?" said Cari.

"Oh!" blushed Arie, "from what I've heard he's doing good since I do talk to the prefect, who by the way is Percy Weasley, who is tutoring Percy Jackson."

"Ah ha! Is that what you've been keeping away from us?" interrogated Cari.

"What!" Arie tried to look innocent while keeping in her breath.

"You've been with Percy all this time helping those two?" said Bridge.

"Oh! Yeah." Arie began to breath again.

"How come you never told us? You kept on saying you didn't do your homework when we fully know you that you always do it in time even before the deadline. You should know you can trust us," said Bridge.

"Well I wanted to but I couldn't say anything in the beginning. Now that they have caught up to their level, I can freely say anything since yesterday was their last lesson. But you, Bridge, you've been to busy getting Oliver out of your head, and you, Cari, seemed to concern about Bridge more that it flew out of my head making me worry about Bridge too," explained Arie.

"Oh, we're sorry," they both said.

"Well it looks like it's going to rain. Shall we head back and start working on some homework then?" suggested Arie. They all looked up, agreed and started walking to the castle.

Days passed by and when Oliver was not practicing or playing Quidditch he was with being dragged by Kate like always. Bridge did not like seeing this and it did not help feeling the way she was every time she saw them together. She could not admit it to the girls that she still liked the guy. She was even scared to even think that it might be even…love.

_No! It is not 'Love'. I can't be in love. That would be just stupid of me to think. Ha! Falling in love with a guy who doesn't even like me back and also the fact that he doesn't know he's actually hurting me in the inside. NO! I won't let him. I'm going to have fun and there's probably someone out there that will love me in return. Yes! Of course there is someone out there. I just have to have faith and patience._

She smiled suddenly to herself not recognizing that Oliver was sitting right in front of her. She did not realize that a group was actually surrounding her at the dinner table. Oliver smiled back when Bridge began to absorb her surroundings. She didn't panic and she didn't even jerk to run away. Bridge kept on smiling and began to finish eating her food.

"Not that I was planning to over hear your conversations or anything like that but I couldn't help to hear you talk about Quidditch," said Oliver to Bridge.

"Oh, yeah I was raised to play and love sports. Coming from a Muggle father and a magic/witch mother, it just sunk into me." Bridge seemed to have left the old Bridge at the Three Broomsticks where she began to dance. She was no longer the timid girl who would freak out when Oliver appeared. She was strong and confident now and finally after so many weeks, she was talking to Oliver like if it was another typical day at school with a friend.

"We're did you learn to dance the way you do?" Oliver was becoming more interested of Bridge.

"I took extracurricular classes in the Muggle world when I was small to keep me busy and out of trouble. I still am during the summer," smiled Bridge. She then turned to see her two best friends looking at her and giving her an "I'm proud of you" grin. It seemed that the conversation was going somewhere and it was going smoothly…until Katie showed up.

"Oliver! George won't listen to me. What do you think will happen next year when you're not here?" exclaimed Katie.

"Can't this wait later Katie?" Bridge's stomach flipped when he said this but suddenly just gathered the information that…Oliver was not coming back next year. He was already graduating.

"Well he only listens to you and Fred. And Fred at the moment…well you know him and Angelica. But it seems that the Quidditch House Cup is not ours this year. Too bad it's your last year." Oliver's expression changed and became serious.

"Fine, fine I'm going," said Oliver. "See you later Bridge. Guys lets go." And with that he and Katie left heading towards the Quidditch field.

"You did great Bridge, you finally spoke to him," whispered Arie.

"Well actually he spoke to me first," corrected Bridge.

"But still! You two spoke," whispered Cari excitedly.

"I just wonder what Katie's problem though. She really seemed frustrated," wondered Cari.

"Don't worry about her," suddenly Percy Jackson jumped into the conversation. It was the first time Bridge heard him speak. "She's just stressed since Oliver might make her Quidditch Captain next year and she's afraid she's not going to be as good as him."

"Plus there is the fact that George has been getting distracted a lot. Katie's been trying to get his attention ever since we got here. There's something wrong with him," added Ivette.

"You're really going to ignore the fact that he's been…" Percy started to say almost jealous when Ivette cut him off. And suddenly Arie's face lighted up.

"We should start on our plan when we go back home."

"Actually we have to go to Spain…I have a feeling we got something waiting for us there."

"For real!" Ivette almost jumped with excitement. "Well then, lets go to the library and find information to know where to go." And with that both left the table leaving the girls quite puzzled.

"What was that about?" said Bridge.

"She's just like another Hermione," stated Cari. "What's with that face Arie?"

"Did you hear Percy's tone and what he was about to say?" asked Arie.

"No, he was cut off," said Bridge.

"I haven't been with them to know for sure. But Ivette said that he's been distracted since both of them got here. Then Percy sounded a bit jealous and it sounded like Percy was going to say that George has been trying to get Ivette's attention," Arie tried to put the pieces together.

"And you're point is?" Bridge said.

"And what makes you so sure that he was about to say that?" said Cari who sounded like she knew where Arie was going.

"Dummies! If I'm on the right path. I think Katie is using Oliver to keep George busy to get him away from Ivette. You girls heard her protest to get Oliver away. He only listens to Oliver and Fred. And you know how the twins back each other up so her only choice is Oliver. That's why she's always with him since she feels she's losing him to Ivette."

"Meaning that Oliver has no intentions of being with Katie," Bridge was catching up. "But that still doesn't change the fact that he's always with her. Anyway, he's graduating already. And I'm okay now. I'm happy with or without talking to him."

"But Katie isn't part of the problem anymore. We know they're not together," persuaded Cari.

"Even if she wasn't, things would have been the same anyways. Me not being able to say anything and if it wasn't for her maybe I would have never been the new me I am now. But do you really think George fancies Ivette?" Bridge asked to change the subject.

"It's possible," said Arie.

"Yeah, I think so," said Cari.

"Where's Fred in this?" asked Bridge.

"He's been with George, and it seems he's helping him. Because from what I've seen, when George is successfully able to get Ivette by herself, Fred is with Angelina."

"But going back to you Bridge," said Arie, "just keep natural like you did today and you might just gain a friend and we'll see in the future."

"She's right you know," said Cari, "I'm so proud of you."

The day of the last match that would identify the Quidditch House Champion had come at last. Only a few times did Bridge and Oliver have a short normal conversation, most of the time Katie would interfere. And the fact that Oliver was planning and working hard for the final Quidditch match was another one.

Everyone was either dressed the House they supported more, Gryffindor or Slytherin. The girls were eating there breakfast when the Gryffindor Quidditch team decided to sit near them. This has been happening a lot since Oliver had been trying to talk to Bridge even more but ending with failure. And it was becoming more obvious that George was flirting with Ivette even if Percy was giving him death glares most of the time. Ivette seemed to either be ignoring the situation or too concentrated in her thoughts to care what was going on.

"Ready to cheer your heart out Bridge?" asked Cari. Bridge looked at her suspiciously, laughed and made a face saying 'I guess so'.

Suddenly Oliver started to speak out loud to his team. His last words were then followed by a roaring crowd supporting them. The whole team got up and was heading towards the exit when Bridge suddenly did something the old Bridge would never do, she ran to Oliver, gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Good luck! I'll be cheering for like I would always do" and planted a kiss on his cheek, almost close to his mouth.

Oliver's face turned red, a smile formed across his face and said, "And I hope you always will." And he kept on ran to catch up with his team to the locker room to get ready.

"Whoa! Bridge, what was that?" asked Cari.

"It was something that felt right. Something I had to do."

"Well we should start heading to the Quidditch field in order to get good seats," suggested Cari.

"And a good view of Oliver for Bridge," included Arie. They all seemed in good spirits so they just laughed and headed to the field with Ivette and Percy behind them.

And so the game started and Bridge kept her word, she kept on screaming and cheering only for Oliver Wood. It went on for a little while until Harry caught the snitch. The girls were so thrilled, especially Bridge, started dancing right where she stood and kept on dancing all the way back to the common room where the celebration was. The girls said good-bye to Arie and Ivette and they both went to their common room since they did not want to get in trouble by going to another House's common room. Percy Jackson had accompanied them since he was more comfortable with Ivette.

Once at the Gryffindor Common Room, Bridge kept on dancing like there was no tomorrow and suddenly Oliver shows up behind her. Cari smiled and disappeared with her boyfriend.

"Hey, thanks for the cheering plus the dancing," flirted Oliver.

_Did he actually say that? Did he just flirt with me? I must be going crazy._ Bridge thought and laughed out loud.

"I suppose it was for you," Bridge answered back.

"Come on; let us get out of here from this noise. I need to talk to you." Oliver said this grabbing Bridge's hand leading outside of the common room.

They walked towards a secluded area when they walked into Ivette and Percy in the hall where they were talking. They both looked at her and Oliver and Percy was the first to speak.

"About time, don't you think, Oliver?" They both smiled and started walking the opposite direction.

"What's he talking about?" asked Bridge.

"I'll explain in a bit." And they kept on walking until they reached the Astronomy Tower where the view was magnificent.

They stood their admiring the view when Oliver finally spoke.

"You do know that I do not like Katie as girlfriend type. She's like my best friend on the Quidditch field."

"Yeah, Arie mentioned something like that. She thinks that Katie likes George."

"Oh yes. I finally figured it out after so many times of her arguing about him. Fred was being the same but she only complained about George. Got me frustrated having to deal with them and making them focus on the game."

"Your hard work paid off alright. It's even better since it's your last year."

"Yeah," and then he whispered, "last year." And there was a short pause and Oliver spoke again. "Look, I really don't want to regret not doing this being my last year and all. So being blunt, I fancy you Bridge. I really do."

"I do to," responded Bridge with butterflies in her stomach.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"But you're graduating in a few weeks already and…" Bridge didn't want to get hurt. She wanted to make sure this was just not just a fun ride on a broom for Oliver.

"Just don't worry. Let us just think about right now and we'll see how things go afterwards."

"And what was that all about with Percy?"

"Oh, your friends, Arie, Ivette and the two Percy's have been scheming plans in order for me to notice you. First time, they made me sit at the tree near the lake, Katie pretty much ruined it when she showed up but when you started dancing…that's when you got me, though I didn't say anything.

They kept on trying to get us to talk but failed by having Katie around. However, they did not fail with the fact that I couldn't get you out of my mind. I finally told Percy since he was the only one I could tell, which he told Arie and then all four of them confessed of their plan.

Then Arie figured out that the only reason Katie was always arguing was because George liked Ivette. All of this seemed so obvious but none of us could put it into pieces since we had other things in mind. Once Arie told the others, they all started telling me to just go for it and ignore Katie.

I was about to but then she made a point by saying that it was my last year and I wasn't going to win the Cup if I didn't do something about the team."

"But now you won…"

"And I can ignore Katie with her George scandals. I will help her of course since it's there's a great possibility she'll be Team Captain next year and she's my best friend but she won't stop me now from talking to you." Oliver finished.

"Wow," Bridge was surprised.

"So what do you say?"

"My friends went through all that trouble and no matter how much I tell myself, I can't help having these feeling for you. As scary as it sounds, I think I'm even falling in love with you."

"I am too."

Oliver grabbed Bridge's hand, leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Bridge responded back with no hesitation, forgetting that she might get hurt later in the road. But as the kiss deepened, Bridge realized it was the beginning of a true honest relationship no matter what happened next.


End file.
